Edward Cullen & Friends - Down on the Bayou
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Sequel to Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic - Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen and Friends Down on the Bayou.

Chapter 1

Prologue

**Summary: This is the sequel to "Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic" - **Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Warning:** Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I've taken "liberties" with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I'm creating. Things don't really go "bump" in the night, do they?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

County Mounties = Sheriffs Department

~o0o~

Prologue

in the past...

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

My husband, the father of my children. The center of my world. With another woman held in his embrace.

I was standing in the shadows almost close enough to reach out and touch them. I could hear them whispering to each other.

Man: ¡_Te amo mi cariño! Nos dejan escaper esta noche. Yo no puedo esperar para hacerte mía. _(_I love you my darling! Let us run away tonight. I can no longer wait to make you completely mine_. )

Woman: _¿Y tu esposa? ¿Tus hijos?_ (_What about your wife? Your children?)_

Man: _¿Y Mi esposa? ¿Mis hijos?_ (_My wife? My children?)_ He scoffed. _No la amaba por años. Ella siempre está quejándose de algo. Y los niños_, (_I haven't loved her for years. She's always whining about something. And as for the children_,) he seemed to be thinking, _cuando regresemos, Yo les reclamará. Como su padre, tengo prioridad de lo que les pasa_. (_when we return, I'll claim them. As their father, I will have precedence over what happens to them_.)

I faded back further into the garden and when I felt I was far enough away, I turned and ran for all I was worth, back to my home and my children. I hadn't meant to be gone so long anyway. I just had to know when my husband, my love, my life, was going.

I ran up the stairs into the children's room.

_¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente! (Wake up! Wake up! We must get away from here quickly!)_

I pulled the two small babies from their beds. They rubbed their eyes as they tried to banish the sleep from their eyes.

_¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde vamos? (Mama! Mama! What's the matter? Where are we going?)_

There was fear of the unknown in the babies' eyes. There was also love and trust.

What was I going to do? Where could we go?

I felt myself spiraling down into inconsolable grief.

My Love. He didn't want me. He no longer loved me. He wanted to take my children away from me.

I wouldn't allow him to do that.

I'd kill them and myself first!

Not really understanding what I was doing or exactly where I was going, I ran out of the house - not even bothering to shut the door - out into the night and down to the river. I crossed over to the bridge.

Then still clutching my two beautiful babies in my arms, I leapt from the bridge into the churning waters below.

At first when we hit the water the shock of it caused me to release my hold on my babies. The fast rushing cold waters carried them away from me as they screamed for me to save them.

Sanity grasped me once again. Oh Madonna! What had I done! My babies. I tried to get to them, but felt myself beginning to sink into the icy cold and black waters.

As the world faded from my vision, I heard them calling me, _Mamá. Tengo miedo. (Mama. I'm scared. Please Mama. Save me...)_

~o0o~

Today...

Bella Swan sat on the aft deck of the spacious houseboat on which she now resided. She held in her hand one of the lethal cocktails that Sam mixed up. He'd called it a Mint Julep. As far as she could tell, it was pure alcohol; bourbon whiskey.

Grimacing, Bella asked Sam, "What the hell is in this concoction you've given me Sam?"

"Besides the bourbon, sugar, mint, and crushed ice?" Sam asked sipping on his own Mint Julep.

"It's nasty Sam. Just plain nasty." Bella looking rueful, put the tall, frosty glass down on the small table that separated the two chairs they both now were seated in.

Sam placed the hand not holding his drink over his heart, "You wound me Swan! You wound me!"

"How did Bella manage to wound you Sammy?" Angela asked as she joined them sitting on the arm of the chair that Sam was in.

Bella laughed, "I told him his Mint Julep sucked!"

Angela smiled widely. "I knew you had good taste Bella. I think they _suck_ too!"

Bella could hear the tinkling of ice in a glass and turned to see Lauren joining them with a tray of frost covered glasses. She was followed by Edward bearing a pitcher of iced tea.

They placed the glasses and pitcher of tea on the low table they used as a coffee table. Lauren stood up and made her way back through the door way she'd emerged from. Bella knew that one lead to the kitchen, or galley.

"You need some help Lauren?" Bella called after her.

Angela answered, "No, she'll deal okay. Just sit and relax."

Moments later, Lauren reemerged carrying a tray of deli style sandwiches and napkins. She sat it on the table next to the glasses and pitcher of tea.

She turned to Bella, "You better grab the one you want quick because there is no formality when it comes to food on this here boat!"

Bella noticed as Lauren spoke that Sam had already grabbed a monstrosity of a sandwich that he called a poorboy. He had a pile of paper napkins spread out on his lap and a couple tucked into the neckline of his tee shirt. He brought the "po boy" up to his mouth, grasping it with both hands, and shoved the end into his mouth. He smacked his lips and chewed fiercely.

Bella just gaped at Sam. Hardly believing that she was watching him eat in such a manner. Then she noticed Edward. He too, had a poor boy in his grasp and was feasting upon it in the same manner.

Both Lauren and Angela were laughing.

"Bella! You should see your face!" Angela giggled.

Shaking her head, Bella reached for the avocado BLT and held it daintily and bit off a corner and chewed. Her eyes got huge with a look of disbelief. "Lauren! This is the best BLT I've ever had! How did you do that?"

Lauren began to explain to Bella how she'd manage to make a BLT with avocado taste so good, when Edward's cell phone began to vibrate.

He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the calling number. He shunted it to his voice mail.

At the exact same time Sam, Lauren and Angela's phones all vibrated and rang or sang.

Bella sat there bemused and waited for someone to clue her in.

Each one of those called stood and went to separate parts of the deck listening.

Edward and Bella looked at each other. Bella could tell that Edward was in listening mode. She arched her eyebrows at him in a "well?"

"Some children are missing. Four and all of them lived near water. They all disappeared at night from their beds. The parents are frantic. Those calling Sam, Angela and Lauren know that they often participate in finding lost people and children. They're being begged to help." Shrugging, "I guess I'd better return that call and see what's up." Shaking his head, "I'm supposed to be on vacation too!"

While everyone was on their respective phones, Bella felt just a tad out of touch but knew her friends would catch her up.

She noticed that there was an official looking motor boat coming straight toward the dock the boat house was attached to. Bella stood and walked to the railing and watched four uniformed police officers climb out of the boat onto the dock.

"Hey Little Lady! Permission to come aboard?" One of them called. Bella looked at them and couldn't help thinking that they'd never have passed the physical the LAPD made their officers take every year. Three of the four had bellies that protruded so far over their belts that the belts couldn't even be seen. The fourth was a younger looking man whose waist line had not yet reached his companions' girths.

"Yes, come aboard, by all means." Bella called out.

Edward came to stand to her right side and a little behind her whispering, "Ahh, the County Mounties have arrived. They hate having to come to Sam." The humor in Edward's voice was evident.

By the time the new arrivals had ascended to the aft deck, Lauren had put away any and all signs of food having been present as well as the iced tea pitcher. Bella had to smile and Edward said, "Yes, like a plague of locusts."

Bella couldn't help bursting into laughter.

~o0o~

"We're sorry to bother y'all Sam, but it's urgent. By now y'all know that four children have been taken from their beds in the middle of the night and we ken't find hide ner hair of 'em. Will ya hep us? Will ya hep the families find their youngens? This is the third time this has happened in as many months."

Sam didn't hesitate and as he agreed both Angela and Lauren nodded their approval and their help.

Edward spoke up, "So you're saying that there are a total of how many children missing under the same circumstances?"

"Sorry, just who the hell are you?" Asked the biggest bellied cop.

Edward fished out his FBI badge and ID card, "Special Agent, Edward Cullen, FBI."

"Aw-huh." Looking up from Edward's badge and not looking really impressed, Biggest Belly continued, "There's a total now of 12 children missing."

~o0o~

A/N Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since doesn't allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.

www . facebook groups/ 216816945148751/

. ?sid=9940


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen and Friends - Down on the Bayou.

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and A**nakinsRealMom** who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the **psychic stuff**. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!**

**Definitions:**

tweeker - type of drug user

Dryad - Living Tree Spirits

~o0o~

Chapter 2

**Previously**:

_Edward spoke up, "So you're saying that there are a total of how many children missing under the same circumstances?"_

_"Sorry, just who the hell are you?" Asked the biggest bellied cop._

_Edward fished out his FBI badge and ID card, "Special Agent, Edward Cullen, FBI."_

_"Aw-huh." Looking up from Edward's badge and not looking really impressed, the cop with the biggest belly continued, "There's a total now of 12 children missing_."

~o0o~

Edward switched into official FBI mode as well as telepathic listener for any subtext not being said out loud, and heard...

Biggest Belly: _God Damnedest thing I ever seen. I hate this spooky shit_.

Middle Big Belly: _I hate come'n here. These folks scare the shit outta me_.

Smaller Belly: _Big assed high-n-mighty FBI asshole. Don't know shit about nutten_!

Youngest and Smallest Belly: _Ooh, the FBI... I know the others don't care for them, but they have such wonderful resources. Maybe someday_...

_Typical_, Edward thought. _Ok. The biggest bellied sheriff is the one in charge. I need to direct all my questions to him, unless he tells me otherwise. Gonna have to play the politics game. Damn I hate this shit. Edward smiled inwardly. Yeah, he was going to go on a very long leave of absence and see if he could handle being down here all the time. Maybe the New Orleans or Baton Rouge offices would have a slot open_... He was pulled from his inner musings by Bella placing her hand on his arm to get his attention.

Looking at Bella he asked, "Yes?"

"Where were you?" She asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later. Did I miss anything?" Edward asked smiling.

Smiling back ruefully, "No I don't think so. The _county mounties_ seem to be posturing and disavowing everything. I think they just want to get rid of something that they can't explain, and I get the sense they really hate having to come here."

"Yeah, I think you're right," he answered Bella. "Like just about everyone else in law enforcement, they don't want to have to deal with anything that isn't every day mayhem."

Changing the subject, "Bella, remind me to ask you why you accepted us so easily..."

Smiling Bella replied, "What makes you think it was easy?"

"Okay, another topic for another time," was Edward's reply.

~o0o~

Sometime later, after they had had a chance to read over the evidence and testimony, the five friends were sitting around the huge circular table that was used for discussions of all kinds.

"I think we really need to talk to this witness, Rosalie Hale." Bella suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing," Edward added. "Angela can you set up an appointment for us? I think Bella's intuitive questioning will help me get deeper into Ms. Hale's conscious mind."

Sam gave a hearty laugh, "See Mon Amour? I told you Bella would jump right in!"

Angela gave a chuckle, "I already knew this Cher... Lauren told me so!" She winked at her husband.

"Tell you what, how 'bout Angela go wit'c ya'll and make the introductions. That way Ms. Hale will be more at ease." He turned to Angela again, "You do know her, right?"

"Not really," Angela responded, "but I am local and that always helps anywhere, anytime here abouts."

~o0o~

Rosalie Hale was a tall brunette woman of about 40 years. She had huge blue eyes. She made quick, almost bird like movements with her body and hands. Bella _knew_ that blond was Ms. Hale's natural color. The color change was probably so she wouldn't stand out so much.

If they'd been in Los Angeles, Bella would have pegged Ms. Hale as a gypsy or a tweeker.

Edward listened to Ms. Hale's thoughts. _Confusion. Upset at being disturbed at work. Sorrow_.

Bella asked all the usual questions, just as she would any witness when she was member of the LAPD.

"You actually saw a woman carrying a child into the water?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Approximately what time did you see this?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. About 10:00 p.m. maybe." Rosalie answered.

"Where were you standing when you witnessed this happening?" Bella inquired.

"I was walking along the bayou trying to relax. I've had a hard time sleeping since I moved here from Billings, Montana about six months ago."

Edward felt something, then he asked, "Why did you come down here? The climate here is so different from Montana. It's no wonder you're having difficulty adjusting to it."

He was fishing.

"It's not the climate Agent Cullen, I just haven't been able to relax at night. My mind won't shut off." Rosalie's thoughts were feeling tired. "My husband and I divorced about a year ago. I just couldn't stay in Billings any longer; too many memories. So, I grabbed the first government job I could land and that was here."

Bella in an all knowing and understanding womanly voice said, "I'm so sorry Ms. Hale. Men can be such beasts."

She was fishing too.

Rosalie sighed and nodded. "They surely can."

"Tell us about what you saw Ms. Hale, that night while you were walking along the bayou."

Rosalie stood and started pacing back and forth in front of Bella and Edward. "It was a very warm night and I was having trouble relaxing enough to go to sleep, so I put a robe over my sleep pants and tank top and just started walking." She took in a shaky breath. "I happened upon a woman holding a child in her arms walking into the river. The water was over their heads before I realized what it was I was seeing." She paused and looked at Bella for something... support?

Bella gave it to her. "That must have been terrible to see. Go on please."

Inhaling sharply Rosalie continued, "That was it. They didn't resurface."

"Did the woman holding the child say anything?" Edward asked. He could almost hear something, but not quite.

"I could hear someone crying. Sobbing as if their heart was breaking. Really, that's all. I'm sorry. I didn't see any facial features. Honest." Rosalie looked as if she were going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Thank you, Ms. Hale. You've been a big help. If we need further information, may we contact you again?" Edward asked, all FBI professional.

A little breathlessly Rosalie replied, "Sure."

~o0o~

On the ride back to Sam's house boat Angela asked, "Did you get anything new from her?"

"Nope. Nothing. I couldn't even hear her thoughts all that well. But I'll tell you this, she's one skittish filly!"

As Bella is getting out of the car Edward rented while visiting, Bella's foot slips on some loose gravel that covers the parking area next to Sam's house boat. While falling, she smacked her head hard enough to knock her out. Her thoughts before stars and blackness overtook her was _I'm such a clutz!_ then nothing.

While Bella is swimming back into consciousness, she hears her name being called, but not by a voice she recognizes. Opening her eyes, she saw one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen. The sight is that of an ethereal, young auburn haired woman. _Isabella? Isabella! Ah, there you are. No, you're not awake, but when you do awaken to your world, you'll be able to hear and see me. My name is Phoebe. I'm a Dryad, I'm here to watch over and guide you. Don't be afraid of me, Isabella; I'm your friend._

The vision and voice faded into the nothingness.

Bella opened her eyes and gazed into the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

Recognition. Edward.

"Wa, what happened?" Moving, she felt her world spin and a sharp pain lanced through her head and her stomach flipped over. "Ouch!"

"Bella! Thank God!"

"Don't move." Edward's anxious voice said. "Sam, Lauren come help! Bella's been injured." Edward called out over her silent protests.

Later, Bella found herself laying on the chaise lounge on the aft deck of the house boat. She felt something a little hard, and very cold at the back of her head. Feeling around, she discovered a bag of frozen peas there.

Lauren was by her side in an instant. "Don't move too much Bella. You've taken a bad fall and hit your head. You'll be OK. I've seen it."

Very softly Bella asked Lauren, "Do you know a Phoebe?"

Lauren sucked in her breath. "You saw her?"

Bella nodded. _Ouch that smarts_. "Yes. I did."

~o0o~

A/N: I am so blown away the response to this story, and to myself personally. I want to thank you all collectively, as I've tried to thank you privately. I have to admit, I'm not been used to this much attention, and I'm grateful. I hope you all will let me hear from you. I need very much to make a connection with my readers so I can tell if what I'm writing is being understood as I wanted it to be.

I also want to thank each and every Facebook group owner, and blog that reviewed this story, and my writing style. Words can not express my full appreciation. Thank you is not enough, but I don't know what to say.

I have one last thing to comment on, a plea I guess you could say. I understand the desire to help others when you find little mistakes in their writing. May I please ask, that if you find something that I, my 2 pre-readers, and one beta have missed, to write to me privately with those. Unknowingly, by posting these well meant corrections publicly, you might prevent someone, who would have otherwise disregard them, from reading something that might have been enjoyable otherwise. Thank you for this kindness.

A/N2: Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since doesn't allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.

www . facebook groups/ 216816945148751/

A/N3: wiki/Dryad

. ?sid=9940&chapter=2

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/13021/Edward-Cullen-Friends-Down-on-the-Bayou/story

/works/1345516/chapters/2888686


	3. Chapter 3

FBI Special Agent, Edward Cullen and Friends Down on the Bayou.

Chapter 03

**Summary: Sequel to Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic - **Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Warning:** Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I've taken "liberties" with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I'm creating. Things don't really go "bump" in the night, do they?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and A**nakinsRealMom** who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the **psychic stuff**. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!**

**Special Thanks to: A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. **

**Definitions:**

~o0o~

Chapter 3

**Previously**:

_Very softly Bella asked Lauren, "Do you know a Phoebe?"_

_Lauren sucked in her breath. "You saw her?"_

_Bella nodded. Ouch that smarts. "Yes. I did."_

~o0o~

Bella's mind was a-whirl. _I think I'm going crazy! Trees don't talk to people_! Her thoughts got darker and darker and she was close to hysterics.

Edward could hear Bella's thoughts and was becoming increasingly worried about her. He had made it to the far end of the boat house on the lower deck. He took the stairs two at a time.

"Lauren, what's going on? What's wrong with Bella?" Edward barked.

"She has never heard or experienced anything supernatural Edward. Phoebe spoke to her and I think she also saw Phoebe." Lauren reported.

Edward didn't even stop to think while Lauren was speaking. He'd rushed to where Bella was laying on the chaise lounge. He fell to his knees and scooped Bella up into his arms, lifted her and sat down with her in his lap.

Bella's eyes were fluttering and she was shaking badly. _Shock_. Edward thought.

"Go get me a blanket to wrap around her. She's in shock. And Lauren, bring some hot tea for her too, please."

"Yes. That's a good idea. Okay, I'll be right back." Lauren said.

Moments later, Lauren was spreading a down comforter over Bella. Edward looked up and thanked her for being so quick.

"Gotta take care of my new sister!" Was Lauren's parting comment as she headed for the kitchen to fix the hot tea for Bella.

Edward was really looking at Bella for what seemed like the first time. She normally has a translucent peaches n cream skin tone, but right now she was very pale. He could still hear her mind churning away.

Her beautiful pink lips were a temptation for him, but he couldn't...it wouldn't be right. But he was feeling things he hadn't felt since he'd met Sara. He couldn't, could he? No. Not now. _Oh Bella, please don't leave me. I think I'm beginning to care very deeply for you. Please come back to me_. Edward found himself pleading.

He couldn't help himself, he dipped his head down and kissed Bella's forehead. At the touch of his lips, she stilled and her mind started slowing down, and he heard her say in her mind, "_Ok Edward_."

Edward pulled himself back. She'd heard him. Was it possible? _Bella, can you hear me_?

She thought back to him, _Of course I can hear you. I'm not deaf_! With that, her eyes snapped open and she looked into his concerned green eyes.

He in turn gazed deeply into her milk chocolate ones. He thought to her, _You heard me, and you answered me with your mind Bella_...

"Wow!" Bella breathed out. "That was wild!" Her eyes widened as she realized that she'd actually heard Edward. She'd never heard anyone in her head before, before _Phoebe. "_How is this possible Edward? How can I all of a sudden _hear_ you in my head?"

Edward shakes his head. "I honestly don't know Bella, but I am thankful that it's happened." He reached out to stroke her hair. He had never fully realized just how beautiful a woman she was. "I am very thankful it's happened though, Bella." He moved his hand from her hair onto her cheek. "So very thankful." He bent his head forward and gently kissed her forehead again.

Lauren, who'd been watching Bella and Edward took that moment to move from the doorway carrying the tray with the hot tea for Bella.

It actually took Lauren clearing her throat to make both of them to realize she was there. "Excuse me. Bella's hot tea?" She was smiling broadly. Another of her future visions had come to pass. The only thing that she hadn't see was Bella coming into contact with Phoebe. That was very unexpected. Dryads don't usually make themselves known. There must be something coming that Bella would be able to stop or perform for them. _What's next? Fairies and gnomes making appearances? Well, why not? Stranger things have happened_.

Lauren just smiled at Bella and Edward, turned and left them. She needed to find her sister and tell her about the newest fiber in the fabric of things.

~o0o~

After Lauren left them, Bella smiled shyly up at Edward. He was still holding her on his lap wrapped in his arms. No one in her memory had ever just held her with tenderness without demanding anything from her. And make no mistake, Edward was not making any demands of her.

"What are we doing Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know for sure Bella, but I do know that right now I don't ever want you to leave my arms. It feels too perfect. You stir feelings within me I thought I'd never feel again."

Bella tilted her head back onto Edward's shoulder and snuggled closer to him. She mumbled into his chest, "I think I understand. I'm experiencing feelings I thought had died within me."

Edward put his finger under Bella's chin bringing her head up, "May I kiss you?"

Bella smiled and chuckled, "If you don't, I'll have to kiss you."

Edward pressed his lips gently at first, but when Bella slipped her arm around his neck, he deepened the kiss and she followed right along with him. She opened her mouth and her tongue gently swept his lips. He wasted no time in mirroring her actions and soon their breathing was all that could be heard.

Meanwhile, Sam, Angela and Lauren stood together just inside the doorway listening to Bella and Edward. Sam was all smiles. He loved Edward and had become very fond of Bella. He had hoped that they would find each other. They were both so damaged by their pasts, they could be so much help to each other to heal and hopefully go forward with the other.

Sam turned and ushered "his girls" away from Bella and Edward. They walked into the kitchen and stood by the breakfast bar.

"Did you know that Phoebe revealed herself to Bella?" Lauren asked.

Sam looked up sharply. "Really?"

Lauren and Angela nodded in unison.

Looking at nothing in particular Sam set his mind in motion. _Why would a Dryad make herself known? They were the shyest of the Elemental Kingdom. There must be something special about Bella that he hadn't already realized_. He asked his girls, "What do you think we should do?"

Angela was the first to speak, "I think we should just allow nature to take it's course. I _feel_ that it was Phoebe who was instrumental in Bella being able to hear Edward's mind. This must be a necessary bond for some task that we are not yet aware of."

Lauren nodded in agreement with her sister. "I foresaw they would become lovers in the future. This is just the beginning their relationship. I suspect once that bond is fully realized, what ever has been building will be released and they'll need each other just as we three rely upon and need each other."

They could hear Edward and Bella coming toward the kitchen area. Bella was carrying the tray that Lauren had brought her the tea on. "Thank you so much Lauren. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, Angela, Sam and..." setting the tray down on the counter top, turned toward Edward, placing her arms around his neck kissing him deeply, then she pulled back, "Edward."

Edward had a silly grin on his face. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

"Get a room you two!" A smiling Sam yelled, laughing.

Angela and Lauren just stood there with their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

What none of the people on the houseboat could see were the diaphanous figures floating all around peering into the windows. Phoebe nodded to her sisters. Yes, things would work out as they should. All the players were in their places. Finally.

~o0o~

A/N1: A Dryad is not a "guardian spirit" but the life force of a tree or trees made manifest. If they "guard" anything, it's their tree or group of trees. They are actually very shy and will not as a rule make their presence known. Those who've made studies of that aspect of Elementals say they appear as rather tall, thin creatures. They seem to be unable to be very far away from _their_ tree. In the event that _their_ tree dies, they usually die also. Again, those who've made a study of Dryad's have said that it's more usual for a Dryad to be the _spirit_ of a group of trees, and sometimes whole forests and that it's their presence you feel when in that particular group of trees. If you're interested in learning more, do what I did and do some research on the subject.

A/N Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since doesn't allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.

www . facebook groups/ 216816945148751/

ALSO: I along with many others have been nominated for "Favorite Supernatural" story for Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic. If you found it good enough, please vote for it at the link below under the category of Favorite Supernatural story. I appreciate it. Thank you!

fanatic fan fics awards . blogspot p/ voting_30 . html


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou

Chapter 4

**Summary: Sequel to Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic - **Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Warning:** Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I've taken "liberties" with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I'm creating. Things don't really go "bump" in the night, do they?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**A/N: ** My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and 1967 who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

**A/N: **Please note that even though I have some sentences in a different language other than English ( American English that is ) the English translations will always appear immediately after the Spanish, or Cajun ones.

**Definitions:**

**pischouette** - little girl - Cajun word

**Jason & Medea** - Greek tragedy

**La Llorona** - The Weeping Woman, Spanish/Latin America myth

~o0o~

Chapter 4

**Previously**:

_What none of the people on the houseboat could see were the diaphanous figures floating all around peering into the windows._

_Phoebe nodded to her sisters._

_Yes, things would work as they should._

_All the players were in their places. Finally._

~o0o~

That night, Bella and Edward sat on the foredeck watching the bug zapper go off, drinking wine and talking.

"What do you want from life, Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

Sighing deeply, "I don't really know Edward. I've never really given it much thought. All I had ever wanted was to make my father proud. He never said much of anything. He was not happy at all that I chose to move to LA and our relationship has been strained almost to the breaking point. I haven't spoken with him in months..." Bella trailed off with a far away look in her eyes.

"Okay. But what do you want from your life now?" Edward persisted.

Bella stiffened. "What do you want from me Edward? Want me to swoon and say _I want to marry you, have your babies and live happily ever after?_" Shaking her head, "Ain't gonna happen buster."

She jumped up and started to stalk away.

Edward reached for her hand, and caught her forearm.

"Edward! Don't!" Bella yelled.

"What do _you_ want Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

She seemed to deflate. "I don't know. I used to know. I don't know anymore."

"Finally." Edward huffed. "Sit down." when she didn't, he repeated, "Sit down. Please."

She acquiesced slowly.

Edward knelt in front of her taking both of her hands into his. "Bella. Please look at me." The last was said with some urgency, followed by him softly asking her, "What's wrong?"

When she did look up at him there were tears shining in her eyes. Edward could hear what she was thinking. _He'll leave me. Everyone leaves me._

Edward pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere that you don't want me to Bella. I think we might have a shot at being together, for real, but it's going to take work - from both us. I'm not trying to push you into anything. I simply want to know what you want from life. That's all. Just two close friends talking. Please Bella, have faith."

Bella put her head on Edward's shoulder and cried silently for several minutes.

~o0o~

Sam and his girls were lurking just inside the doorway again, listening to the exchange between Bella and Edward. Angela had tears in her eyes too, and Lauren was sniffling. "So much pain. So much."

Lauren blew her nose and spoke, "They will be together but there is so much to get through before it happens. It's got to be built slowly. She's had so much pain. So much disappointment...Edward has too. They are going to be like two porcupines making love, all prickley, for a while I'm afraid, but I can see them together and what's more important... happy with each other."

"Come on girls, let's let them be." Sam whispered.

The three of them walked back to the huge game and T.V. room to entertain themselves to leave the two soon to be lovers alone.

~o0o~

While Edward and Bella were having their talk and Sam and his girls were eavesdropping...

_...a young terrified voice was asking, "Who are you? Where are we going? I want my mommy! Mommy!" A hand went over the very young child's mouth and nose, __"Silencio, está bien. Me envió a llevarte a un lugar seguro. Él viene por nosotros. ¡Tengo que ahorrar! ¡Tengo que mantener que de él! __(__"Shush, it's ok. She sent me to take you to safety. He's coming after us. I must save you! I must keep you from him!") The four year old boy stopped struggling and didn't move, or breathe again. The dark figure, carrying the lifeless child, moved into the swiftly running waters of the bayou and sunk down into them._

~o0o~

Bella was sitting on Edward's lap again and they were laughing as they swapped "war stories" about memorable arrests and trying to outdo each other. Bella was finally relaxed and genuinely laughing, "Ok you win, Cullen. I've never even heard of something like that, but knowing you, it happened."

"Oh, that was way too easy Swan! I don't think you're even trying..." Edward paused just as Sam walked out to where they were sitting.

"There's been another one! This time, it's only been about an hour and a half since it happened. The trail shouldn't be that cold."

Bella jumped up from Edward's lap coming fully alert saying, "Another one? God Damn it! I hate cases with missing and probably dead children."

Edward stood up asking, "Who, and where are we going? You driving?"

"Little Paul Young is the missing child. I guess I'd better drive since I know where the family lives." Sam answered looking almost haunted.

Edward grasped his friend's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Sorry Sam. We _will_ figure out just who, or what, is stealing these children."

~o0o~

Hours later, back on the Uley's house boat, they were all sitting around the table in the dining area of the kitchen trying to get a timeline about when the children were taken, who they were, their ages, physical descriptions...anything that might be found to be associated with the kidnappings.

Angela was dealing out Tarot cards in front of her asking questions to see if she could come up with anything that might give a clue as to why anyone would want to kidnap and drown these children. She was shaking her head in disbelief when Lauren hissed something out.

Angela stopped and looked at her sister. "What have you seen _pischouette_?"

In a very quiet voice Lauren answered. "A woman who was so sad that she could no longer live. She took her life and those of her children so they would not have to live in such a sad world."

Edward, who'd been listening, spoke up. "Sounds almost like Medea of the Greek tragedies."

Angela, Lauren and Bella looked a little blank, "What was her story?" Lauren asked.

Edward quickly told them a short version of Jason and Medea. "Medea fell in love with Jason and promised to help him on his quest for the Golden Fleece, but only on the condition that if he succeeded, he would take her with him and marry her. Jason later abandoned Medea for a king's daughter, and Medea took her revenge by murdering their two children."

Lauren shook her head, "No that doesn't _feel_ right. There something _more_ involved here, but it's close, Edward."

Sam meanwhile has been thinking of something himself. "Edward, do you remember ever reading the Spanish myth of The Weeping Woman or La Llorona?

"No, I don't believe so Sam; tell us." Edward replied.

Sam looked thoughtful as he remembered the myth he'd read about before.

"A young peasant woman fell in love with a Spanish Nobleman's son. She became pregnant and the boy soon abandoned her because he knew he could never marry her. She was left lonely and hopeless, which led her to make a terrible decision. Knowing that she was too young and poor to support a baby on her own, she tried to escape her tough situation by drowning the baby in the river. Soon enough she realized the horrifying mistake she had committed and decided to try to rescue the baby. While attempting to rescue her baby in the river, she ended up drowning due to the river's powerful currents.

It is said that La Llorona's spirit has never been able to rest in peace; she still wanders around in search of her baby's body. People who have witnessed her often depict her as beautiful woman wearing a white dress. Her looks are deceiving in order to attract people to come near her. When approached, however, people have said, that she makes a horrifying transformation. Aside from looking for her baby, La Llorona also seeks revenge on people she sees or that come close to her by killing them."

"Yes, that feels more like what I'm seeing Sam." Lauren replied.

"Ok," Bella said, "But there's always two children stolen. Why the difference?"

Angela is the one who answers with a question, "Because she's pregnant with a second child when she takes her own life?"

Edward nods his head. "That would make it fit this La Llorona myth better."

Looking determined, Bella asks, "What the hell is it with you people? Can't you ever have a case that's just plain human on human murder?" She then bursts into laughter. "Okay, okay, I see. That's what you need me for in this agency of ours, in case we ever have a typical case! Let's just get this person, or thing. How do we proceed from here?"

~o0o~

**Ending notes:** I have more or less copied and or shortened the two myths referred to above. If you want the precise and fuller stories, please look for Jason and Medea in Greek mythologies and La Llorona in Spanish mythology.

The La Llorona story idea came one day while listening to Jesse Cook's version. Here is a Youtube link:

www . youtube watch? v= QLKdxnyrZ5c

The haunting melody just caught my attention and I had to find out what it was about.

**A/N Ending Note2**: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since doesn't allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.

www . facebook groups/ 216816945148751/


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou

Chapter 5

**Summary: Sequel to Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic - **Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Warning:** Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I've taken "liberties" with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I'm creating. Things don't really go "bump" in the night, do they?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**A/N: **My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and 1967 who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. I wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

**Special Thanks to: **LPsDarkAngel/LadyAngel for the Cajun wording.3 chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me.

**Definitions:**

~o0o~

Chapter 5

**Previously**:

_Looking determined, "What the hell is it with you people? Can't you ever have a case that's just plain human on human murder?" She then burst into laughter. "Okay, okay. I get it. That's what you need me for in the agency of ours, if we ever have a typical case! Let's just get this person, or thing. How do we proceed from here?"_

~o0o~

That night after everyone went to bed, Bella could not sleep for the fitful dreams she was having. The most compelling one, she dreamt she was jogging down a well worn and wide trail when Phoebe stepped out in front of her. _Bella! Bella! You must help us_. That was all Bella could remember from the dream, however, she now felt a very strong compulsion to go jogging. As soon as she acknowledged it and determined that she'd do it in the morning, she was finally able to sleep.

In the morning, before the others were awake, Bella dressed in a pair of bicycle shorts and a fitted tank top along with her jogging shoes. She left the house boat and found the trail that she'd seen in her dreams. She'd not gotten very far along it before the beautiful figure of Phoebe stepped from the trees and bushes on to the path in front of Bella.

"Thank you for coming Bella. We really need to talk to you."

"We?" Bella looked around but only saw Phoebe."

Smiling Phoebe answered, "I say we, because my sisters and I are very closely connected."

"What was it, or is it, that is so important that you felt the need to invade my sleep?"

"There has been a very dark presence invading our woods. Surely you've felt it?" Phoebe eyes were wide with concern.

"I...don't...I...well, maybe." Was all Bella could say because she really wasn't sure. She was so very new to this psychic shit, er stuff. She'd seen too much with Sam, the girls, and Edward to doubt that there was a great deal to this psychic business.

"What can I do? I have no clue at all what to do, much less how to do it." Bella said with growing frustration.

"It'll take a little bit of time for me to be able to show you without you becoming frightened. When you go back to Lauren and Angela, ask them to help you." Then Phoebe just faded from sight.

With her mind in a turmoil, Bella turned around and jogged back the way she'd come and onto the house boat. She found Angela and Lauren as well as Sam and Edward in the kitchen area.

They looked at her jogging attire. Edward frowned. "You shouldn't go out without one of us with you Bella, or at the very least, let us know where you are going. You're not used to what dangers are lurking around here. Please promise you won't do it again."

Laughing silently Bella reached out a hand and stroked his cheek. "Ok. I promise." Then turning to Angela and Lauren, "However, I was summoned to meet Phoebe on that jogging trail. She told me a dark presence had entered their woods and that they needed my help. She told me to tell you two."

Edward eyed Bella and said thoughtfully, "She contacted you again? Interesting. That knock you took to your head must have enabled the psychic connections you are now experiencing."

Edward turned then to Sam and his girls, "To fill you all in, last night, Bella was able to _hear_ me in her _mind_."

Sam, Angela and Lauren all displayed huge grins.

"Congrats Cher! Welcome to the club!" Sam yelled and picked Bella up in a huge bear hug. "Maybe you should have been knocked on the head before!"

Lauren smiled nodding at Angela, "Just as I foresaw."

Angela turned back to Bella. "So. We've been given a job by the Dryads. I guess we'd better get to it." Angela stood up from the table and left the kitchen coming back moments later holding something in her hands. She laid a large square of what looked like black silk fringed with black beads that made a clicking sound as she spread the fabric out on the table. Next she opened a black silk wrapped package about the size of one of Sam's hands. It was the Tarot cards that Angela always used. She held them between her hands for a few moments mumblings some words or prayers. She shuffled the deck three separate times, each time pausing between shuffles and concentrating upon the cards. After the final shuffle, she fanned the cards, face down on the silk square on the table.

"Okay Bella, I want you to pull four cards, lay each one face up on the silk facing you. If they are upside down, leave them as they lay."

Bella did as Angela instructed. She pulled the Ace of Wands, the Ace of Swords, the Ace of Cups, and the Ace of Pentacles. Angela gasped, and said, "Okay. Pull four more Bella, and lay them just below the first four you drew."

Once again Bella did as she'd been instructed. The cards she drew this time were the Queens of Wands, Swords, Cups and Pentacles.

Angela, Sam and Lauren just sat there and stared at the cards laying on the table. Edward had that look on his face that he always got when he was listening closely to someone.

"What?!" Bella asked, a little more forcefully than she meant to.

Finally, Angela looked up from the table top and met Bella's eyes. "Each one of the cards you've drawn represents a feminine form of the Four Elements." Looking back down at the eight cards laying there, "What I'm _understanding_ from this is that the environment, here where we are currently located, is in some kind of real danger."

Bella smiled, "Well, duh. That's what Phoebe said wasn't it?"

Sam laughed turning to Edward. "This is exactly what I love about this woman, Edward. She's so down to earth and doesn't bother to sugar coat things." Turning to Bella, "Yes, Bella. That's what the Dryad said, but we kinda wanted confirmation. It's always best to get three different forms of confirmation if possible. We have two..." pausing to look at Lauren, "and from the look on Lauren's face, we now have our third."

Bella looked thoughtful, "Why three?"

"Well, because three is an "odd" number. So if you get two that agree and one that disagrees, you do a little more research to find out if the one in disagreement might be on to something. It's just a way to be more _sure_."

Bella nodded in understanding.

Sam continued, "We have your meeting with Phoebe, Angela's card reading with you being the one who's drawn the cards, and Lauren's foreknowledge. Over time, we've come to depend upon my girls being correct in every incident. I'm sure over time, we'll come to be able to depend upon you also." Sam winked at Bella, "So far, you're one for one and you're just getting started with this."

Edward smiled down at Bella. He'd come up beside her, slipping his arm around her waist. She absent mindedly laid her head on his shoulder.

With a sudden change of subject Sam grinned at Angela, "Sha look at dem two? Dey look good togeta".

Edward chuckled and smiled down at Bella.

"What?" Bella said.

"They like the way we look together." Was Edward's simple explanation.

~o0o~

A/N Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since doesn't allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.

www . facebook groups/ 216816945148751/


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou

Chapter 6

**Summary:** Sequel to Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic - Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Warning:** Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I've taken "liberties" with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I'm creating. Things don't really go "bump" in the night, do they?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this original storyline is mine.

**A/N:** My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and 1967 who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

~o0o~

Chapter 6

**Previously**:

_"What?" Bella asked._

_"They like the way we look together." Was Edward's simple explanation._

~o0o~

Bella blushed.

Edward squeezed his arm tighter around her waist.

"So. Now that that's taken care of, can we move along?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, we can." Edward said dropping a quick kiss on the top of Bella's head. "Sam, what do you suggest our next steps be?"

"Well, it seems obvious to me, that the _presence_ that Phoebe and her sisters are concerned about is somehow related to the children that are being stolen from their homes," Sam stated. He looked at his girls and they both nodded in agreement.

Looking very perplexed, Bella asked, "How the hell could a person who sneaks into a child's bedroom at night, steals them, and then drowns them affect the environment of the Swamp?"

Edward, being a smart ass spoke up. "Elementary, my dear Bella."

She punched him lightly in the gut.

Grinning Edward continued, "Plant life, like every other kind of life on the planet, is affected by the atmosphere of its surroundings. Every living thing has a direct correlation upon everything else. If a purely negative force comes into the Basin, its negative vibration will have a negative effect on all life within the Basin."

Bella still didn't look as if she understood what Edward was saying, so he continued, "Think of that negative vibration as a drought. The wetlands would dry up and the life that thrived there would die off. A negative energy force would have the same effect, since all life is connected by what's been described as _strings_ of life force. Does that help you understand better?"

"Yeah, okay. I get it now." Bella nodded vigorously.

The five of them sat at "the war table" as Edward had come to think of it. None of them had ever come into contact with such a powerful Elemental force before, nor had they experienced a mystery as strong as this one. Who was stealing children and drowning them in the river and bayous?

~o0o~

A week after the most recent child's abduction, the five friends still had no idea how to track down the culprit. It was clearly someone with a supernatural connection, but they just couldn't seem to get a handle on how to figure out who it was.

~o0o~

Two weeks later, Edward was knee deep in plans for a big birthday bash for Sam. He'd been on the phone almost nonstop for the last hour with his sister making arrangements for something very special for his lifetime friend.

"Alice, please understand, I don't care how much it costs. I can cover it. I'm wealthy, remember?"

Edward's sister Alice giggled, "Yes, I am well aware of how wealthy you are Edward. Trust me. I'll take care of it, and get back to you as soon as I know something. Okay?"

"Right. Now, how are mom and dad?" Edward asked. He chatted with his younger sister for a bit more about family matters. When he was about ready to hang up he remembered something that he needed to discuss with her on a more personal level.

"Tell mom, I'm thinking about selling the condo and I was hoping she would check it out to make sure that it doesn't need anything."

"Why on earth would you want to sell your condo Edward? It's in a wonderful part of Chicago and very prestigious. Mom did a great job on the decorating too. Don't you like what she did?" Alice whined.

"Of course I love what she did, but I'm going to be relocating down here along the Gulf Coast. Probably the Baton Rouge office. I don't know for sure, but I just might resign from the FBI all together. It's just not fulfilling my desire for work lately." He didn't like having to explain himself to his baby sister. He loved her, but she meddled every chance she got. "Alice, please just pass that along to her. If she needs to talk to me, tell her to call. Now, please take care of those arrangements I asked you for. I want it to happen on Sam's birthday. I'm renting a hall for the event. "

"Alright Edward. I hope you find yourself a big enough place to live in that we can come and visit you all the way down there! I've never been anywhere along the Gulf Coast. I hear it's beautiful, but hot and muggy." Alice said.

"It's not any more so than up there Alice. Maybe more bugs, but other than that, it's about the same really. Now, I have to go. I'm due at a meeting. Love you, sis." Then Edward disconnected the call, and put his cell phone into the pocket of his jeans.

Bella came out on the deck and set a tray of iced tea glasses with a pitcher of tea, a small bowl with sliced lemons and another small bowl containing freshly picked mint from the little herb garden Angela and Lauren had growing in the windows of the kitchen. The tea was already sweetened to the point of being almost too much. Edward remembered watching Angela make it once and decided he really didn't need to know just how much sugar went into sweet tea...

_She filled a very large glass jar with water, added about 2 cups of sugar and added about a half dozen huge tea bags. She set the whole concoction out into the direct sun, and kept it out there for about two hours. When she brought it back in, it was a rich, almost coffee brown. She squeezed and removed the tea bags, then stirred it. Edward hadn't noticed that the huge jar had a spigot at the bottom, until Angela began to fill glasses with the sweet tea. Since the liquid was very warm, the ice melted quickly and to his delight it was just the right flavor by the time he had his first sip. He was hooked from that point on_.

Edward felt a touch on his arm that brought his eyes to meet Bella's. "Where do you go in _those_ moments?" Bella asked.

Edward smiled and reached for a filled ice tea glass, added a wedge of lemon and a couple sprigs of mint, leaned back and took a sip.

"I was just thinking about the first time I watched Angela making sweet tea."

"Yeah, it's quite the process, but definitely worth it!" Bella said as she took a long drink from her own glass.

They sat in companionable silence for a while just watching the birds floating on the surface of the water, even spying an alligator or two. Finally, Edward spoke up. "Has anyone told you that Sam's birthday is coming up?"

"No." Answered Bella. She waited knowing instinctively that Edward would say more.

"Yep and this year," Edward paused to take another drink of his tea, "I want to do something extra special for him. This is the first year I've been able to be here for it in a very long time. I just never seemed to have been free to come down here due to caseloads."

"So, what are your plans?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to throw him one hell of a party. I've got Alice making arrangements for the entertainment." Edward announced proudly.

Laughing Bella asked, "Ok. I'll bite. Who are you getting?"

"Jesse Cook. Ever hear of him?" Edward stated.

"Hummm, I think so. Doesn't he play guitar, or something?"

"Or something! Woman, you need an education!" Edward yelled, laughing. With that he rose and pulled her up to him, and led her to the entertainment center, where he produced about a dozen cd cases. "Now sit and enjoy!"

They spent the remainder of the that day, drinking sweet tea and listening to some of the most breathtaking music Bella had heard in a very long time. Of course the fact that she was sitting next to this beautiful man, with her hand entwined with his made it even better; it made it romantic.

~o0o~

A/N Ending Note: Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since doesn't allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.

www . facebook groups/ 216816945148751/


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou

Chapter 7

**Summary: Sequel to Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic - **Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Warning:** Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I've taken "liberties" with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I'm creating. Things don't really go "bump" in the night, do they?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**A/N: **My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and 1967 who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

**Definitions:**

~o0o~

Chapter 7

**Previously**:

_They sat in companionable silence for a while watching the birds floating on the surface of the water, and even spying an alligator or two. Finally, Edward spoke up. "Has anyone told you that Sam's birthday is coming up?"_

_"No." Answered Bella. She waited knowing instinctively that Edward would say more._

_"Yep and this year," Edward paused to take another drink of his tea, "I want to do something extra special. This is the first year I've been able to be here for it, in a very long time. Just never seemed to have been free to come down here due to caseloads."_

_"So, what are your plans?" Bella asked._

_"I'm going to throw him one hell of a party. I've got Alice making arrangements for entertainment." Edward announced proudly._

_Laughing Bella asked, "Ok. I'll bite. Who are you getting?"_

_"Jesse Cook. Ever hear of him?" Edward stated_

_"Hummm, I think so. Doesn't he play guitar, or something?"_

_"Or something! Woman, you need an education!" Edward yelled, laughing. With that he rose and pulled her up to him, and led her to the entertainment center, where he produced about a dozen cd cases. "Now sit and enjoy!"_

_They spent the remainder of the that day, drinking sweet tea and listening to some of the most breathtaking music Bella had heard in a very long time. Of course the fact that she was sitting next to this beautiful man, with their hands entwined made it even better; it made it romantic._

~o0o~

Angela's POV:

While Bella and Edward were listening to Jesse Cook playing, Angela was concentrating on her deck of Tarot cards hoping she'd find some answers with them. Lauren was sitting quietly in her room watching a movie, but with her mind far away watching the future of each of them individually and collectively.

Angela was studying the last lay out of the cards with some dismay. The Eight of Swords, is the "..._damned if you do, damned if you don't_ card. _Afraid to move_, _afraid to say anything, so afraid that you second guess yourself, and end up saying nothing."_ Positioned next to the Nine of Swords which has a lot to do with "..._someone's mind and their doubts and pain. The card is on a bridge symbolizing a person between the worlds of dreaming and reality or also the worlds of life and death_..." These two cards alone caused dismay to Angela.

Was the one who was stealing and drowning children a human, or some supernatural being who was trapped between the physical world and the Spiritual world?

They had no real clue as to who, or what was going on. How would they be able to discover this being who drowned children? All they currently had to go on was the _feeling_ that the murderer was a woman who was in a great deal of grief for the death of her children.

Angela turned over another set of cards with the Hanged Man showing first. The figure, as a whole,_ suggests life in suspension, but life and not death_. _It is a card of profound significance, but all the significance is veiled_.

The next card turned is the Queen of Wands. _Ah, a dark woman. Probably in her 30's or 40's. Ok. Now we're starting to get somewhere_.

The third card is the Five of Cups. _Interesting. Three of the cups are turned over, spilled. Three children being taken each time and drowned. But WHO IS IT_?

Card four, another face card, the Queen of Swords. _A dark woman again. She will show herself soon to those who seek her. About friggin' time! Now, WHEN?_

Angela kept turning cards over seeking to know when they'd find this child killer. Finally she piled all the cards up, and wrapped them in the silk cloth she kept them in. She then took the little bag that contained her dice. _How stupid I've been_. The dice always give me a solid time frame.

She shook the dice out into her hand. There were five of them, carved out of true ivory. They were very old and were a light, creamy yellow. they felt heavy in her hand. She made sure they were all centered in the palm of her hand, a very strong energy center is located there. She placed her right hand over the centered dice and asked her time related question. _How long before we discover who and where this murderer is_?

The dice got warmer and a little heavier which was Angela's cue to roll them.

Angela sat there staring down at the statement of possibilities the dice were showing. Four ones and a two. _Six minutes, six hours, six days, six weeks, six months_ _.Crap_! _Which is it_?

Angela then rubbed each die and placed them back into the silk bag they were kept in and put it away in the cedar box where she kept her Tarot cards. She then assumed her meditation pose, of sitting in a straight backed chair, with her feet planted firmly on the ground. She laid her arms along the tops of her thighs, with her palms turned down ward. She closed her eyes as she started her deep breathing exercise, followed by the visualization of energy coursing around, down and through her body. She began to see, in her minds eye, her own body as it began to glow, then slowly her etheric body began to rise from her physical body.

Angela found herself hovering just above the huge floating boat she called home. The one that had given so much her solace and joy. She loved watching the river as it flowed by, gently tugging on the houseboat, as if wanting it to come along. She observed how thick the ropes were that anchored her home to the shore line. She, Lauren and Sam had pondered for many hours over the blueprints for their home, wanting it to be perfect for them. And it was.

Angela could see through the roof and walls of their home. She saw Sam reading what looked like a very old book. Lauren was in the kitchen doing something; probably cooking up some delight. Bella and Edward were still listening to music just holding hands.

All was right in her life. Everything was coming together just as Lauren had seen it would.

She allowed herself to float a little higher and to be pulled into a definite direction. Angela was surprised when she realized where her etheric self had taken her. **Georgia's Gin Mill**. There were about twenty cars parked around the building, in various states of decrepitude. Angela felt herself being pulled strongly to seven people who were sitting together around a table.

One of the seven looked right at Angela and asked., "What are you doing here?"

~o0o~

The serene atmosphere of the boat house was shattered by a scream.

Edward released Bella's hand and jumped to his feet just moments before the scream pierced the air. "Angela," he whispered, then he was running from the foredeck toward the kitchen. There, he found Lauren weeping and pointing toward the room where Angela was. Bella was right behind Edward and went around him, straight to Lauren.

Edward also headed in the direction that Lauren was pointing.

Sam entered from one door while Edward entered from another. They met over the still form of Angela prostrate on the floor.

Sam knelt next to Angela and placed his right hand on her forehead, while Edward checked for a pulse.

"She's got a pulse Sam. She's alive." Edward reported.

Sam's face was one of grim concentration. Edward knew Sam was trying to find his wife's mind. Just as Sam's face relaxed, Lauren came into the room. Bella was supporting Lauren's shaky body.

"What's happened to Angela?" Bella asked.

Lauren, speaking very slowly told them all what she'd seen and why she'd screamed. "I saw Angela hovering down by that joint called Georgia's. Then I saw a hand reaching out to grab her, but Angela moved. That same hand reached out again and this time connected, knocking her back into her body, but then she wasn't moving anymore."

Edward nodded as did Sam, understanding what had happened.

"Will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on? Being around a bunch of psychics is a pain in my ass! Please tell me what's going on!" Bella looked pale and angry at the same time.

Edward, smiled at her as he rose from his kneeling beside Angela. "Can you get her up by yourself Sam? Do you need help?"

"No, I can take care of her alright, can you tend to the other two?" Sam replied.

"Yes. You take care of your wife, I'll take Bella and Lauren into the kitchen and make them some tea. That or a good stiff drink, which ever they prefer." Edward said over his shoulder as he walked towards the two women.

"Come on you two. Let me fix you a drink of some kind, then Lauren and I will explain to you Bella, what just happened."

Minutes later, with drinks in hand, Lauren, Edward and Bella were sitting in the small family room. Edward was sitting next to Bella on the loveseat and Lauren was in one of the over stuffed arm chairs that was near them.

"Lauren, please tell Bella as much as you know about what happened to Angela. I can fill in some of the blanks, but it was your vision." Edward said.

"Sure. I'm sorry Bella. I know it must be rough for you to be around us when things like this happen as they do sometimes. You've seen the three of us do some things, but not everything." Lauren paused to take a long drink of her gin and tonic. "Angela was having an OBE or _out of body experience_ and was attacked."

**~o0o~**

**Author Ending Notes:** All explanations for the Tarot cards mentioned come from the Rider-Waite tarot deck.

OBE or Out of Body Experience - en. wikipedia wiki/ Out-of-body _ experience

If you're a member of the Facebook group for this story, pictures will be posted to help with the imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou

Chapter 8

**Summary:** Sequel to Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic - Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Warning:** Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I've taken "liberties" with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I'm creating. Things don't really go "bump" in the night, do they?

**Disclaimer: **Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**A/N:** My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and 1967 who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. A special thanks to chica_b108 who did the English to Spanish translations for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

~o0o~

Chapter 8

**Previously**:

_"Lauren, please tell Bella what you know has happened to Angela. I can fill in some of the blanks, but it was your vision." Edward said._

_"Sure. I'm sorry Bella. I know it must be rough for you to be around us when things happen as they do sometimes. You've seen the three of us doing some things, but not everything." Lauren paused to take a long drink of her gin and tonic. "Angela was having an OBE or out of body experience and was attacked._"

~o0o~

"OBE? Aww hell, Lauren. Talk to me like I don't know what you're talking about, because I haven't a clue!" Bella waved her arms speaking a little more loudly than she really needed to.

Edward's left arm snaked around her waist and his right hand was stroking her arm, soothing her.

It felt good, but it was a distraction. She smiled at Edward and squeezed his thigh to let him know she appreciated what he was trying to do. She was a big girl after all, and had already seen more than most people, just how dangerous the psychic realms could be.

"Angela has the ability to leave her body when she really, really feels the need to. It's not an easy process and takes a great deal of concentration to actually do." Lauren began.

"Wait," Bella said, "Leave her body?"

Lauren looked at Edward as if for help.

"Bella, have they told you about the physical body having other "bodies" connected to it?" Bella shook her head no. Edward continued. "The human body, when seen with psychic eyes trained to _see_, will describe the sight as having many layers...kind of like an onion." Edward looked to see if Bella was understanding what he was saying. Seeing that she was trying to visualize the concept, Edward continued. "The Etheric Body is part of the matrix that helps form the physical body. It's possible with training to loosen that body and travel astrally. Normally there is no danger while in that state, unless you come across someone who knows you're there and strikes out at you. The most that can happen, generally, is that you're snapped back into your physical body. You're bruised and will experience a bad head ache for a while. To be honest, the hardest thing to do is stay out of your own body because just thinking about what you're doing, in the beginning, will pull you back."

While Edward was talking, Lauren stood up and left the room. As he was finishing his explanation, she came back in carrying a sketch pad and some colored pencils. She sat back down and began to draw. Moments later, she looked up. "Here Bella, maybe this will help you understand better."

Bella took the pad and looked at the drawing. It showed a figure surrounded by layers copying the original figure in the center only a short distance away from the first one drawn. While she'd been looking at this drawing, she could hear that Lauren was drawing something else for her.

Bella looked up and Lauren handed her the second drawing. It was the same basic figure with one of the layers seeming to detach itself from the central figure. "Put the drawings on the coffee table, Bella." Lauren instructed.

Doing as she'd been bid, Bella laid both drawings on the table side by side. Lauren pointed to the second one, "For our purposes, we'll call this one," she pointed to the body that was detaching itself from the others, "the Etheric body or some say the Astral body. It's really much more complicated than that, but it's good for a first explanation."

"OK. I have a vague idea now of what you're talking about." Bella said, then continued. "How was she attacked?"

"Who ever it was she happened upon is a powerhouse and not a very nice one either. Normally the Etheric, or Astral Body is not seen. But when it's forced back too quickly without the permission of it's owner, there can be physical damage. It's not going to be dangerous to Angela's health, but it is quite a shock." Lauren finished.

"Ok. I think I understand." Bella sighed.

Sam came into the room and sat opposite the love seat, next to Lauren's chair at the end of the coffee table.

Before Edward or Lauren can say anything else, Bella asks, "How's Angela?"

"She's fine. She's taking a nap to recoup from her little jaunt." Sam replies, "She thinks she knows now how to locate the being who is drowning the children."

"So do I!" Edward says, grinning. "We're going to a concert in a week and I'm sure it'll be enough of a draw to get our perp to come out into the open."

~o0o~

The next day, Angela was no worse for wear physically, though emotionally she was a tiny bit shaky. She'd get over it in a day or two. She always was able to snap back easily. The best thing to do was "get back on the horse," which she did.

Edward came into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and found Angela whipping up some eggs for omelets with Lauren cutting up vegetables for them.

Edward got his cup of coffee, added some sugar and a little cream and took it out to the foredeck where he found Sam talking with Bella. Bella had Gloria Swanson in her lap using a comb and brush on the cat. Gloria seemed to glory in the attention.

Edward had never tried to listen to his own cat before, but he had the definite impression that Bella's cat Gloria was talking. He listened, but got only the impression of words being spoken through water. So he stopped and listened to the conversation that Sam was having with Bella.

"I'm gonna tell you som'thum for true Bella. I know in my heart that one of the Gypsies that have moved into the area within the last six months to a year is responsible for the children being kidnapped and drowned. I JUST KNOW it!" Sam slammed his fist on the deck railing.

"Where is your proof Sam? We need proof of some kind. We just can't waltz into their camp and start accusing random Gypsies." Bella was speaking very softly to Sam, and it got his attention.

"I'm sorry, but children are being stolen from their homes and drowned, and as of now we are powerless to stop whoever it is." Sam took a deep breath as he looked out over the river and continued. "Can you imagine what the parents are going through?" He paused for a long moment shaking his head. "It speaks volumes that the local authorities came to us. Usually we have to go to them and practically beg to be allowed to help."

He stepped back from the railing, looked in his coffee cup, and said, "I'm gonna get a refill, you want?" He gestured to her empty cup.

Smiling, "No thank you, Sam. I think I'll wait for Edward to come out and have one with him." She turned as she said this and only then realized that Edward was standing in the doorway. "And speak of the devil! Good morning, sunshine."

Gloria Swanson jumped from Bella's lap and prissied her way over to Edward and began to insinuate herself around his legs. Edward put his coffee cup down, bent over and scooped Gloria Swanson up into his arms and looked her squarely in the eyes and thought, _Good morning Gloria Swanson, and how are you this morning_?

_Do you really want to know_?

He actually heard the cat? No. It couldn't be.

Bella couldn't hold it in any longer and she let loose a giggle. Then Edward realized that it was Bella he'd heard and that she'd also heard him. Gloria Swanson was just purring up a storm.

"You know, she's never liked anyone else before. I've been the only one she'd ever come to. You just have a way with the females I guess."

"What was that with Sam?" Edward asked.

"He's extremely frustrated." Bella cocked her head to one side looking at Edward. "You didn't _hear_ him?"

"No. To be honest, I was trying to hear Gloria Swanson here." He affectionately scratched behind her ears. "I thought I was almost hearing something."

"Really?" Bella asked. "Interesting."

"So what's got Sam going on about the Gypsies?" Edward asked.

"He said he'd had a dream last night about Angela's attack, and that he saw it was one of them. He wants to go the their camp today and confront them about it," Bella sighed.

"Oh, that'll be fun." Edward drawled.

Edward handed Gloria Swanson back to Bella, "How do you like your coffee?"

"The same way I like my men. Sweet and strong!" Bella laughed.

"I'll be right back. Just sit here and enjoy the view."

A few moments later, Edward returned with a steaming cup for Bella. He sat down next to her and they just settled back into their chairs and drank in not only the coffee, but the nearness of each other and the vista of the swamp and the river.

~o0o~

Author's ending notes: 1) en. wikipedia wiki/ Astral _ body

AEN2): Come join us on Facebook. Search for it under the story name or copy and paste the following. Since doesn't allow other address, just copy and remove the spaces.

www . facebook groups/ 216816945148751/


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou

Chapter 9

**Summary: ****Sequel to Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic - **Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Warning:** Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I've taken "liberties" with some things. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I'm creating. Things don't really go "bump" in the night, do they?

**Disclaimer: **Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**A/N: **My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

**Definitions: Dutch Door = **Door in two halves, upper and lower that open independently of each other. Usually only the upper half is opened so those who are inside can look outside.

~o0o~

Chapter 9

**Previously**:

_A few moments later, Edward returned with a steaming cup for Bella. He sat down next to her and they just settled back into their chairs and drank in not only the coffee, but the nearness of the other and the vista of the swamp and the river._

~o0o~

"Y'all ready to go?" Sam questioned as he stepped out to where Edward and Bella were sitting with their second cup of coffee. Gloria Swanson was curled up in Edward's lap, she looked up at Sam, squinting her eyes at him.

Edward looked down at the cat and tilted his head to the side, listening.

Bella, who'd looked up at Sam, looked toward Edward and copied his expression. Surprise.

"_What_ did she say?" Bella asked Edward.

"Whoa, there y'all. I'm not a _she_!" Sam said sounding upset.

Bella looked back up at Sam, "Not you. Her!" Bella pointed to Gloria Swanson.

Edward looked at Bella grinning, then back to Sam. "Gloria Swanson! Bella and I both heard her!"

"Gloria Swanson?" Sam look perplexed, then shocked as the meaning soaked into his mind. "Cat's don't talk...do they?"

Edward looked back down at Gloria, who'd stood up languidly, stretched then settled back into his lap.

Bella was still gaping and Edward was smiling. Sam just stood there shaking his head.

Edward broke the short, stunned silence. "She said, _don't bother them, or me. I'm sleeping and comfortable_, then she went silent again."

"Yes! That's exactly what I heard her say." Bella said.

Still shaking his head Sam said, "Wonderful! Just what we need. Another distraction! Come on. To the Gypsy camp; our perp awaits."

Bella scooped Gloria Swanson up from Edward's lap. "Come on Gloria, let me put you in our room until we come home." There was no response from the cat other than a soft rumbling in her chest. "Edward and I will come back and tell you all about it."

~o0o~

"So Gloria Swanson can talk now?" Angelia inquired so matter of factly Bella had to laugh.

They were all in Sam's SUV driving towards the area where the Gypsy camp was located. After about an hour of driving around without much luck, Sam was beginning to get agitated.

"Turn left at the next road." It was the first time Lauren had said anything while in the car.

Sam did as she instructed, and was rewarded with seeing the area that the Gypsies had claimed as theirs while there.

Piling out of the SUV, Bella spotted a red pickup truck with a wooden shell attached on its bed. The shell was painted reddish, with yellow scroll work on each of the panels and had some landscape or flowers painted on a green oval background in the centers of those panels. The back end had a small porch like extension and an arched awning over it. There was a door in the back center that Bella could only think of as a Dutch Door. The center of both door halves were painted yellow with green ivy leaves. _How quaint,_ Bella thought.

Taped to the side of the truck was a hand written sign saying _**Yes. The Fortune Teller is in**_. Bella headed in that direction calling over her shoulder, "Hey, here's the Fortune Teller I was told to come to." Thinking to Edward _it's as good a diversion as any for our coming here.._.

Edward nodded, and followed her. Its design at least separated it from the other ten campers and vehicles used to pull them.

Bella knocked on the door and waited. Moments later, a young woman with a fringed shawl held tightly around her shoulders opened the upper half of the door. "Yes? You come to hear your fortune?" she asked.

Bella nodded and grabbed Edward's hand, "Yes, we," she motioned between Edward and herself, "would like a joint fortune, please."

The young woman indicated for them to wait, "I haven't really set up as of yet, so let me get my table and cards." She scurried back into the camper. Moments later she returned carrying a folding card table along with a bag similar to the one that Sam kept some of his items in.

Next, three chairs appeared. "Please sit. Now do you have a particular question in mind?"

Bella shook her head and looked to Edward who just shrugged.

"Alright then, we'll just turn cards over and see what they tell me about the both of you." She handed the deck of Tarot cards to Bella, "Now, you can either shuffle the entire deck or just cut them three times into three, five or seven stacks. Just so you know, the more stacks you make, the more information that can be gained. It's your choice." She put her hand on top of Bella's to stop her. "The fees are different for the amount of stacks you want to use."

Bella stopped, "So what are the prices?"

"Three stacks are $10, five are $15 and seven are $25. I will need the money up front."

Without hesitating further, Bella replied while reaching into her purse, "Here's $25, let's go for broke!"

Edward just shook his head. _You know Lauren would have done this for free_. Smiling at Edward, _I know that, but we need an excuse to be out here and_...

Then Bella reached for Edward's hand and then looked expectantly towards the young gypsy woman.

The first two cards that were turned over were the Queen and King of Cups. The card reader gasped, She hastily turned over the last five.

"I can see from this, that you two have a destiny between you; a great love. Oh, this is taking my breath away! I honestly have never seen this spread before. Not only are you two destined to love one another, but you'll have many adventures together as well as face dangers not usually seen to most. You will be each other's support and _backup. _ I don't really understand that, but that's what I'm getting. Not only this, but you will have great material _and _spiritual wealth."

The fortune teller just sat there staring at Bella and Edward. "Who are you? You are both very special people, that is for sure. You're both very old souls and have been together before in many other lives."

Bella scoffed, but Edward said nothing; just had a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Looking at Edward, Bella asked, "What's that smile about?"

"Yes, I believe in reincarnation. So?"

Laughing, "Nothing, nothing." was Bella's reply.

Just then, Sam called out to Edward and Bella. They thanked the fortune teller and went to where their friends were.

"Lauren says the woman we want is there." Sam pointed in the direction of a bayou.

Standing there was a tall woman with dark, maybe black hair. She had her back to them so they were unable to see her face. Her posture was one of being hunched over. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself and her shoulders were almost up to her ears.

"What did you want to do Sam?" Bella asked. "We just can't go arrest her without some kind of proof."

"I know,** I know**." Sam said with probably more force than he'd intended. He had that same look of extreme frustration on his face again. He was so close, but couldn't touch. Not yet anyway.

Bella turned and went back to the fortune teller.

"Could you tell me what that woman's name is?" She asked pointing to the figure by the water.

Without even thinking, the young woman replied, "Oh, that's Maria. Maria Ortez I think is her name. She's only been with us for a few months now. She keeps pretty much to herself." Then she paused and looked pensive, "Why do you want to know?"

Very smoothly Bella replied, "Well, damn! I thought it was someone I knew. Sorry to have bothered you. Oh! I'm sorry, I never asked you your name."

"I'm Lucy Wilson. I've been with this band most of my life. My mother taught me everything I know. She died about three years ago, so I'm all alone now."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Bella and that is Edward." pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. I truly have never seen such a card reading before. I would love to just stand next to you. Maybe something good will wear off on to me!" Lucy laughed.

Bella smiled and patted Lucy's shoulder. "Here maybe this will do something for you!"

Edward, Sam, Lauren and Angela were walking back towards the SUV when Edward called to Bella, "Come on Bella, we have someplace else we need to be."

With one more quick smile for Lucy, Bella walked to the SUV and climbed in beside Edward.

They drove back to the houseboat, where they could talk strategy for apprehending this Maria Ortez. Hopefully before any more children died.

~o0o~

. ?sid=9940&chapter=9

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/13021/Edward-Cullen-Friends-Down-on-the-Bayou/story

/works/1345516/chapters/3458513


	10. Chapter 10

Edward Cullen & Friends, Down on the Bayou

**I don't own Twilight.**

~o0o~

Chapter 10

**Previously**:

_"Nice to meet you too, Bella. I truly have never seen such a card reading before. I would love to just stand next to you. Maybe something good will wear off on to me!" Lucy laughed._

_Bella smiled and patted Lucy's shoulder. "Here maybe this will do something for you!"_

_Edward, Sam, Lauren and Angela were walking back towards the SUV when Edward called to Bella, "Come on Bella, we have someplace else we need to be."_

_With one more quick smile for Lucy, Bella walked to the SUV and climbed in beside Edward._

_They drove back to the houseboat, where they could talk strategy for apprehending this Maria Ortez. Hopefully before any more children died._

~o0o~

Once back at the houseboat, Angela, Bella and Lauren set about making sandwiches, cutting up some celery, tomatoes, and carrots as well as tearing up lettuce leaves for a salad. Lauren started making a couple of dips too.

While the women worked, Angela asked Bella about what the Fortune Teller had told her.

Bella kind of giggled and blushed.

Lauren and Angela looked at each other and said at the same time, "That settles it. Spill, Swan!"

Holding her hands up in surrender, Bella told them exactly what had occurred with the fortune teller. When she got to the part about the card spread, she hesitated.

"What's up Bella?" Angela asked.

"I just want to make sure I get this right." Bella said, then continued, "The first two cards were the King and Queen of Cups. Those two cards got a gasp from the card reader." Bella said.

Angela, nodded. "I can understand why, but then it is you two." She grinned. "Go on. What did she say they meant to her?"

"Lucy said those two together indicated to her a spiritual union or destiny with each other." Bella answered.

Angela nodded sagely.

"The next card turned over was the Lovers, followed by the Sun. Lucy said those '_two indicated a great love, and that these cards were taking her breath away...'_" Bella smiled.

"A bit melodramatic, but okay, I can see that. Go on."

"The Chariot, the seven of Wands and the nine of Pentacles which told of many adventures and dangers faced together. She saw us as each other's support and backup, and also that we would have great wealth of both the spiritual and material kind." Bella finished, while looking at Angela.

"I concur with everything she told you. Especially considering the order they were turned over. None of these cards were upside down were they?" Angela asked.

Bella shook her head, "No."

Angela laughed. "You know I've always known that Edward Cullen could _step in shit and come out smelling like a rose_, and so it seems that you too, Bella Swan, have that same ability - especially with the aforementioned gentleman!"

Then Angela's face fell, "How much did she charge you for that reading Bella?"

"Twenty-five dollars. Why?" Bella asked.

"Just checking. It was worth whatever price you paid, but I would have done it for nothing!" Angela chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what Edward said, but it was worth it for what we found." Bella grinned.

"Angela?" Bella asks, "How many different sets of Tarot Cards are there?"

Angela thinks for a moment, "There are almost too many to name Bella. Why?"

"I just realized that the set you use is a great deal more simple looking that those the Gypsy Fortune Teller used." Bella says.

"I'm sure Bella. The deck I'm using, and was trained to use, originated with A. E. Waite and was published by the Rider Company. It became known as the Rider-Waite Deck. It was published in 1910 and became one of the most popular decks in the Western parts of the World." Angela smiles, "Today, however, everyone is trying to jump on the more open usages of Pagan imagery. There are an estimated 250 decks for sale. Some use Pagan, Angelic, Fairy, Elemental...oh the list just goes on and on, all trying to appeal to someone whose interest has been piqued by the subject. However, those who are looking for a deck for meditation should stick with the one whose imagery has been worked with the most and has a large amount of energy behind it." Blushing Anglea then adds, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so so authoritative. It's just I've known of people who've gotten themselves into trouble using decks of less than stellar quality."

"Oh, that's not a problem Angela, you didn't upset me." Looking thoughtful Bella continued. "Your's just seems to have such basic and simply imagery, while the fortune teller's was very busy looking. I guess what I really want to know is why do you use the plainer ones? Seems to me, the more pictures the cards contain, the easier it would be to understand what they mean."

"I understand what you're saying Bella, and for a novice I guess that would help. For someone who's been trained in the use of the imagery on the cards, it gives so much more information, like I said before, with the the deck I use, there have been thousands of trained adepts contemplating on the imagery. The more minds that view something in that manner add to and make clearer what it means." Pausing to think, Angela continued, "It's like tuning into a radio station."

Angela smiles as she watches the understanding begin to come to Bella.

"Okay. I get it. Thanks Angela!"

The three of them went back to work making lunch.

~o0o~

After lunch, the five friends sit back down at the dining table for a discussion on how to stop the kidnapping and drowning of children.

"We know now for sure, that Maria Ortez is not really human, but some entity that has become strong enough to subsume human form and the personality. This is one for the books, I've never heard the likes of before." Sam's shaking his head. "What about you Edward? Have you ever seen or heard of this type of possession?"

"No. I have been wondering though if maybe we could get Michael to intervene on behalf of the children." Edward says speculatively. "I'll see if I can get him to answer me tonight."

Bella, nods then asks quietly, "Do you think Phoebe and her sisters would be of any help with this? She hesitated for a moment deep in thought, "But, then again, I guess if they need us to help them get rid of whatever they are concerned about, probably not." Sighing, Bella leans back in her chair.

"I've been looking ahead to see if I can get a clue from each of our futures, but to be honest they are all shifting around so much that I can't keep track any longer of what's what and who's who!" Lauren says with a look of extreme frustration on her face. "All I know for sure is that we _do_ stop who, or what, is killing the children...I just don't know how we do it."

"I've been trying to figure out if Hoodoo can help, but haven't as of yet come up with any answers," Sam admits. "I'm doing research on a special greegree bag I can use in the event we actually come into contact with _her_."

"Yes, I am so frustrated too, Sam. The cards aren't telling me anything. Maybe I'll have another OBE that will help shed more light on our problem. At least I was instrumental in helping to locate her." Angela sighs heavily.

~o0o~

That night, Edward walks Bella to her suite of rooms. "Good night Edward. We've had another full day. I have to say I'm finding this type of investigation very similar to what I did in LA Homicide." Bella was leaning against the wall with her hands resting on Edward's chest. He had both of his hands on her hips, squeezing a little.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired of it for right now. All I can think about is you," he leaned in and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips, then he drew back a short space and looked into her liquid chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. Okay. I can relate because..." Bella's words were cut off by Edward's lips becoming a little more insistent. _Aww to hell with it_, she thought, _Come 'er_! With that she pulled Edward hard into her and deepened their kiss.

Sam was standing at the end of the hallway in front of the door to his and Angela's room. "Sam!" Hissed Angela. "Come in here and stop snooping!"

Smiling, Sam walked in their room and shut the door behind him.

~o0o~

A/N en .wikipedia wiki/ Rider-Waite _tarot _deck

If you are a member of the Facebook group for this story, you can see the individual Tarot Cards used in the writing of this chapter.


End file.
